HIM
by emk2617
Summary: She sat there is the plain white room, understand that he teacher isn't going to understand her. ' Not the first time.' She knew this was going to happen. Why wasn't this anything new, oh yeah, she lives in Konoha, but there is him to impress.


"God, Billboard brow is so annoying! Why does she even go to class? She should go off to the hidden village of the mist and live with her parents, leaving my Sasuke-kun alone!" Ino yelled out to one of the girls in the academy, two years younger, Chouji's sister.

I don't know." Chouji's sister's only reply was.

"Look at her, she's pathetic and alone!" Ino said disgusted, looking at her former best friend and began laughing, "That's what she deserves."

"Yeah." Chouji's sister replied, laughing along with Ino. Just as she started laughing though, Sakura's friends Tenten and Temari showed up.

It had been three years since Sasuke left and with the up rising chances of Orochimaru, Tsunade and Gaara thought that every ninja from the rookie nine and below, alone with Temari, Tenten, and Rock Lee. This was especially put into action, with them knowing one of the main threats, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey Temari, Tenten. I saved you guys a seat!" Sakura yelled to her friends from the top.

"Thanks!" Temari yelled, running up the rows and sitting next to Sakura, practically pushing her out of her seat.

The unenthused sleepy Tenten crawled up the rows, "thanks," she mumbled, then sitting herself next to Sakura, half passing out on the seat, but shaken awake when the chair almost fell off.

"Wow Temari, you seem excited?" Sakura commented.

"Yeah, I opened the fridge this morning and there was a double shot for me!" She screamed excited.

"Oh jeez. You never be allowed to have coffee, just like Naruto." Sakura commented.

Switch to Sakura point of view

"Oh come on. I LOVE COFFEE!" Temari said, lord knows Temari and coffee don't mix.

"I know, I know." I let out. God, that girl needs a 24 hour watch team.

"Guys, the teacher." Tenten reminded.

'If only she would loosen up a little, jeez. One friend is too open the other is opposite. Why can't I have normal friends? Oh well no one's perfect.' I thought.

"Attention," coming out into the room, Iruka said.

"What is this class again?" Temari asked again. Wow if she's not blonde, I don't know who is.

"Chadori 101 Temari." I told her. Tenten looked disgusted by the question, but lucky Temari and Tenten don't fight, it was always like an unwritten rule or truce. I would call it a rule myself. I always wondered how much longer they would keep that rule, speaking that Tenten had been spectacle of Temari since the chunin exam problem and no one, and I mean no one could change Tenten's mind about betrayal, though damned if I didn't try. But well that's one topic I can't make Tenten change her mind on. God as stubborn as ever. I don't know where she gets off saying that I'm stubborn!

"Why are we taking this?" Temari said.

"It's Sasuke's main weapon." Tenten said, dryly.

"Oh right, Sasuke-kunnn." Temari said mocking me, not knowing that it bothered me.

I sighed deeply, "Can we please not go there? Not today."

"Oh, Sorry, I didn't know that the damn Uchiha still bothered you." Temari said.

"It's obvious." Tenten stated, again dryly, but her eyes portrayed that she was enraged. She told me if she ever saw him again, she'd rip the little manhood he had left, have Tsunade drain all of his chakra and make him spend a month locked in a cave with Lee, Gai, and Ibiki. I couldn't help, but laugh when she mentioned it.

"Sakura, Earth to Sakura!" Temari yelled.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Damn it, did I hate it when she did that; "Same thing you are baka! I'm in Chadori 101 class!" I yelled, just as Iruka-sensei was starting class.

"Sakura." Iruka sensei looked at me, saying my name in disgust, "you know better." Jeez, great start to class.

"Hello Iruka sensei." Said that bored tone of HIM.

"Hello, why are you late?" Iruka sensei asked.

"This." HE pulled out a scroll.

"I'm guessing it's from Tsundae-sama." Tenten stated.

"I know it is." Temari said, over confident.

"How do you know that?" I asked, knowing it was, just from apprenticing for Tsuande-sama for so long.

"Hello, my brother is Gaara! I read those scrolls for him all the time! But don't worry, he can read, he's just busy and lazy." Temari said.

"Like Shikamaru?" I half asked.

"Yeah……HEY!" Temari said. There goes Temari's two second verbal delay. Me and Tenten couldn't help, but laugh.

"Class is starting now." Iruka said to HIM.

"I didn't know he would be here." I commented to Tenten.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you about that.' Tenten said plainy.

"Now who's the blonde?" Temari asked, feeling a bit smarter.

"Still you!" Me and Tenten both said.

"Fine," Temari huffed.

"Girls!" Iruka yelled at us.

"Sorry." We mumbled.

"Any ways." Iruka said. Iruka started with class, I took notes occasionally, but can't remember much, all I can remember was looking at HIM and his unforgettable eyes.


End file.
